Nada es igual
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Tras regresar a Hogwarts después de la guerra, Harry y Draco acaban manteniendo una relación que les ayudará a sanar sus heridas. Sin embargo, son conscientes que no es el mejor momento para permanecer juntos, lo que les llevará a una necesaria separación. ¿Seguirán siendo el uno para el otro en un futuro o la vida les habrá llevado por caminos irreconciliables?
1. El encuentro

**Comentarios**: Este fic sigue el canon original, antes del epílogo, lo que vendría a ser un EWE, vamos. Serán 9 capítulos de 1000 palabras cada uno y están todos escritos. Al ser escenas tan cortas, actualizaré muy seguido (día sí, día no).

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.

**Beta**: Aeren

**Dedicatoria**: Aquí me tenéis con mi fic número 20. Algo que cuando empecé a escribir ni pensaba que llegaría tan lejos. Dentro de poco hará un año que publiqué "Por amor al arte" y por ese motivo y porque ya llevo escritos 20 fics (pueden parecer pocos, pero para mí no lo es), os traigo este Drarry dedicado para todas las personas que me siguen desde que empecé y para las que me habéis ido descubriendo con el paso del tiempo, pero sobre todo, para dos personas muy importantes para mí y que me dieron el empujón para que yo ahora me encuentre escribiendo esto, Lucy y Aeren.

Como he dicho son 9 capítulos, es un fic meramente fluffy, con una trama muy ligera y centrada en ellos. Espero que lo disfrutéis y me acompañéis en cada capítulo. Y por cierto, a finales de semana, habrá sorpresa para las que leeis mis Thorkis :)

¡Gracias por todo!

P.D: por cierto! hace poco me fije que uno de mis Drarrys, "Verdades encubiertas" no lo marqué como estaba finalizado, os pido disculpas si alguien esperaba que continuara, pero no, el fic es un one-shot, perdón por la equivocación.

_Ro Hoshi_

* * *

Nadie desea regresar a un lugar donde has vivido muchas experiencias angustiosas, más bien, si se hace es porque alguna persona te obliga a ello. Draco hubiera preferido no tener que volver a Hogwarts, pero ni el Ministerio ni su propia madre estaban de acuerdo y no le habían dado ninguna opción. Lo había intentado, Merlín sabía que lo había hecho. Era consciente de que nada sería de nuevo igual, de que existía demasiado dolor, rencor, una destrucción que iba más allá de alguna pared rota. Ninguno de los que luchó en la batalla final quedó libre de heridas y en su caso, algunas llegaron a realizarse muchos meses antes, traspasando no sólo la piel, también algo mucho más profundo. Draco se sentía marcado, no únicamente por el tatuaje de su antebrazo, también por todo lo que había sido obligado a ver y a hacer. Sería difícil seguir adelante viviendo en un sitio que le recordaba tantas equivocaciones.

Ese uno de septiembre, refugiado en la cama que había sido suya durante siete años, decidió que lo mejor sería ser invisible, pasar ese curso de la mejor forma posible y evitar enfrentamientos. Ya llegarían oportunidades para ser valiente, ya llegaría el momento de encarar todo lo que le quebraba por dentro, _ahora no lo era_.

* * *

Si hubiera sido por él, Harry no se encontraría de nuevo en Hogwarts, pero Hermione le había dado una serie de motivos muy razonables y contundentes, para hacerlo. Ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado. Sí, las palabras de su amiga fueron como un bálsamo en esos días en los que se sentía perdido, sin ninguna misión o reto por delante. Había cumplido con lo que llevaba siete años batallando, con una profecía que había marcado su destino, su vida y se dejó llevar por esa comodidad a hacer lo que se esperaba de él. Había sido como seguir un camino recto, con pequeñas curvas pero sin ninguna salida a la vista y era el momento de coger una, la que fuera.

Sin embargo, ese uno de septiembre, una pequeña parte de él, entendió que había vuelto a hacer lo mismo, aceptar decisiones que le eran puestas en una bandeja de plata. Era muy fácil dejarse llevar y en ese momento, tampoco encontraba la entereza para no hacerlo. Ya llegarían oportunidades para ser valiente, ya llegaría el momento de afrontar otras vías, _ahora no lo era_.

* * *

Una soleada y fría mañana de enero, Draco se encontraba en el campo de quidditch leyendo un viejo manual de pociones que había pertenecido a Severus, la única posesión que tenía de su padrino, tapado hasta las orejas con un gorro negro y la bufanda verde Slytherin. El plan de pasar inadvertido le estaba funcionando a la perfección, apenas había tenido muchos encontronazos o situaciones incomodas con nadie. Desde que había comenzado el curso y de forma espontánea, había surgido un pequeño rito en el desayuno: durante un minuto los alumnos miraban en silencio los huecos que se podían ver en las amplias mesas del gran comedor, espacios que eran la confirmación de que alguien faltaba. Era en esos momentos cuando Draco, callado y solo, se encogía en su asiento pensando en Crabbe y deseando que tras la pausa, nadie le echara la culpa de alguna de esas muertes.

No hacía falta ser muy listo para entender que había sido revocado de su puesto de honor en la casa Slytherin, aunque tampoco había reclamado nada. Era lo que pretendía en realidad. Incluso había ignorado a Potter, cosa que le había costado, tras tantos años persiguiéndose mutuamente, pero parecía que el Gryffindor tampoco quería llamar mucho la atención.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse de las gradas para ir a la biblioteca, entumecido por la humedad del lugar, se dio cuenta de que Potter caminaba en dirección a él. Nervioso, sin tener ni motivos ni ganas para enfrentarse, se incorporó con rapidez.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Harry, corriendo por las estrechas tablas, intentando no caerse—. Espera, Malfoy.

Draco se quedó esperándolo, rígido, con los puños cerrados. Confiaba que Potter no viniera con ganas de pelea, porque entonces todo por lo que había trabajado esos meses se echaría a perder.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —le preguntó cuando estaban frente a frente. El Gryffindor se había cambiado después del entrenamiento de quidditch, vestido con unos vaqueros y un anorak rojo. Hacía tiempo que no estaban tan cerca uno del otro, y ahora podía ver con detalle a ese chico que le había salvado la vida. Se sonrojó al recordar como se había aferrado a él montados en la escoba, huyendo del fuego en la Sala de Menesteres. Ni tan siquiera le había dado las gracias por ello. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo ahora?

No entendía que le había pasado por la cabeza como para estar hablando con Malfoy. Al salir de los vestuarios, le había visto sentado con un libro en las manos, solo. Se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy ni se metía en líos ni hablaba casi con nadie, parecía una sombra del chico insoportable de otros años. Aunque, ¿quién de ese castillo no lo era en realidad? Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya corría en su busca, con una fuerte necesidad de charlar, sin tener claro de qué.

—Yo… pues… estás raro —dijo al final el moreno, abochornado de la frase tan estúpida que acababa de soltar. El Slytherin estaba tapado con un gorro y una bufanda, haciendo que Harry no consiguiera ver cómo Draco levantaba una ceja, aunque estaba convencido de que lo había hecho..Sólo eso, hizo que Harry se riera.

—¿Eres estúpido o qué te pasa? —le preguntó indignado y sin entender nada de lo que pretendía el otro chico. Era extraño verle sonreír, sobre todo, era extraño que le _sonriera_ a él. Precisamente a él.

—Perdona, es que, hay cosas que cambian, pero cuando se trata de ti y de mí… —musitó Harry, mirando a los plateados ojos, lo único visible del pálido rostro.

—Todo parece igual… —continuó Draco.

_Pero nada lo era._


	2. El descubrimiento

_Hola!_

_Aquí me tenéis con el segundo capítulo. Juraría que no os lo dije, pero es importante que os fijéis en el título de cada uno de ellos, no se llaman así sin ningún motivo. Gracias a Aeren76, FanFiker-FanFinal, lucyrobholic y a Adriana11 por vuestros comentarios (y que he respondido en privado) y a las que me habéis dado vuestra opinión por Facebook o Twitter. Y sin más, continuamos con la historia._

_Ro Hoshi  
_

* * *

2. El descubrimiento

—Entonces que Potter, ¿lo has traído?

Refugiados en una de las clases abandonadas del séptimo piso, Draco y Harry se encontraban sentados en el suelo, uno enfrente del otro con las piernas cruzadas, las túnicas dobladas en una mesa y una bolsa de deporte oscura al lado del Gryffindor.

—Te dije que lo haría, ¿no? —le respondió, abriendo la mochilla, una de las pocas compras que había realizado el anterior verano—. Aquí lo tienes, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra Malfoy —aseguró, dándole al rubio una botella de firewhisky.

—Pensaba que los Gryffindors no se saltaban las normas —dijo, mientras abría el envase—. ¿Has traído algún vaso?

Harry le miró con burla: —Sí claro, ahora sacaré una cubitera y unos aperitivos. Que pijo eres, joder.

—Potter, no te mando a la mierda… todavía no sé por qué no lo he hecho… —confesó, bebiendo directamente del recipiente, sintiendo como le ardía la garganta con el líquido.

—Lo mismo digo… —susurró el moreno, mientras le quitaba la bebida al Slytherin, tomando un trago.

Durante unos largos minutos continuaron pasándose la botella, sin hablarse, rozándose los dedos en alguna ocasión, compartiendo miradas furtivas.

—Aún no entiendo por qué estamos tú y yo haciendo esto… —comenzó Draco, dejando el envase en el suelo. Desde el día que Potter le había llamado en el estadio de quidditch, por una extraña razón, habían comenzado a relacionarse. Primero habían sido pequeñas charlas cuando el moreno terminaba el entrenamiento, después viéndose a escondidas en la biblioteca para estudiar, llegando a momentos tan surrealistas como el que se encontraban ahora. Lo peor del caso, era que para el Slytherin, esa amistad a escondidas se estaba convirtiendo en algo que le agradaba, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Potter, porque con él, no tenía que ser invisible, ni tenía miedo de que le dijera que por su culpa habían muerto personas. Era como tener un aliado en esa batalla que era el día a día. Lo que no comprendía del todo era por qué Potter prefería su compañía, en vez de estar con sus amigos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? El que me retó a traer firewhisky fuiste tú, Malfoy —contestó el Gryffindor, estirando un brazo para que el rubio le devolviera la botella—. Vamos, dámela.

—Me refiero a que por qué pasas el tiempo conmigo y no con la pelirroja o Granger —respondió, bebiendo de nuevo, aguantándose las ganas de reír por la cara de indignación de Potter. Era tan divertido chincharle.

—No sabría decirte… —murmuró, todavía esperando a que Malfoy se dignara a devolverle la bebida. Harry le miró directamente a los ojos, grises, brillantes y burlones. Llevaban meses teniendo esa amistad tan rara, pero que le estaba proporcionando momentos muy agradables. Jamás habría pensado que al lado del Slytherin podría relajarse tanto. Malfoy no esperaba nada de él más que su compañía y Harry, por increíble que pudiese parecer, también quería lo mismo. No era incomodo estar con él, era natural, como si jamás se hubieran maldecido uno al otro, en pocas semanas todo el pasado entre ellos se había borrado dando paso a una presencia amistosa que ni le juzgaba ni le decía que tenía que hacer con su vida. Pero pensarlo era una cosa y decirlo en voz alta, era otra.

—Vamos Potter, o me lo cuentas o no te la doy —se mofó el rubio sonriendo, sosteniendo el objeto por el tapón.

—Que capullo llegas a ser cuando quieres —masculló incorporándose, quedándose de rodillas, tirándose hacía delante para quitarle la botella, pero Draco, echó los brazos hacia detrás, escondiéndola sin parar de carcajearse, haciendo que el moreno se quedara quieto observándole. Nunca había visto ni escuchado al Slytherin reírse de esa forma, tan abierta, espontánea, sincera. Draco estaba hermoso, con el rubio cabello despeinado, la mirada perlada refulgiendo de alegría, los labios mojados por la saliva que incitaban ser mordidos, ser besados.

Cuando se dio cuenta, no sólo de que el moreno había parado quedándose casi echado encima de él, sino también de la forma en que le miraba, se quedó en silencio. Nadie le había observado así, de un modo tan directo, arrollador, intenso. Potter no hablaba, no le hacía falta, sólo con contemplar los iris verdes, Draco tenía suficiente. Se sentía algo borracho pero no tanto como para no ser consciente de lo que podría suceder, de lo que _quería_ que sucediera.

Harry acercó una de las manos a la mejilla del rubio, notando la cálida y suave piel. Vio como Draco cogía aire ante esa liviana caricia, sin apartar ninguno la mirada; hacer eso tal vez significaría que el momento se rompiese y por ningún motivo deseaba que pasara.

—Draco… —Se sentía tan _correcto_ decir ese nombre, pensó Harry aproximándose a la boca del rubio, advirtiendo el aliento caliente, el rostro enrojecido, un diminuto lunar cerca de la nariz. Merlín, parecía tan adecuado lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—Harry… —murmuró el Slytherin, con los labios prácticamente pegados a los del moreno, mientras decía esa palabra. Harry… era tan _acertado_ decirlo en voz alta. Al fin, notó un delicado y húmedo roce, un mínimo toque en los labios que logró que todo el vello del cuerpo se le erizara. Era demasiado, y a la vez, era _insuficiente_.

Separados por una escasa distancia, volvieron a mirarse, sonrojados, tímidos, expectantes. El Slytherin dejó caer la botella y con una palma agarró la nuca del moreno, besándole en esta ocasión con pasión, devorándole la boca con una vehemencia que jamás, _nunca_, había sentido. La lengua de Harry acariciaba la suya, lasciva, demandante. Compartieron un beso diferente a todos los que habían dado, sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie.

A partir de ese momento, Draco tuvo la convicción y la seguridad de que, para una persona de Hogwarts, no era ni invisible ni un paira, más bien que alguien le _necesitaba_. Harry supo que por una vez había hecho algo por iniciativa propia, porque lo había deseado, lo había _anhelado_.

_Ya nada sería igual. _

* * *

_El sábado el tercer capítulo:** La despedida**. Y recordad, comentar es amar! :)_


	3. La despedida

**La despedida**

_Hola! Tercer capítulo, hoy un poco tristón, pero algo necesario en la trama y que en el resumen ya dejé caer alguna pista._

_Gracias a Aeren, Lenayuri, Adriana11, ruka0727, Lunatica Dark, Fanfiker, Sthefynice por vuestros comentarios, me encanta saber que la historia a pesar de ser algo lenta y corta os está gustando, como siempre os respondo en privado excepto a las que estabais sin logar que lo haré al final. Sin más, espero que os guste este capítulo. Un abrazo a todas las que me leéis y en especial a las que me dais vuestras opiniones.  
_

_Por cierto, he hecho mi primera imagen de portada... no me acaba de convencer, pero ellos están que se salen xDDD  
_

* * *

Desnudo en la cama, Draco no podía dejar de mirar a Harry, que dormía tumbado boca abajo a su lado, con el rostro relajado y las piernas tapadas por una sabana. Disfrutaba viendo la espalda de piel morena, amplia, suave, con marcas de sus dedos, ya que siempre se aferraba a él como si tratara de una salvación, como si volviesen a estar rodeados del fuego de la sala de menesteres y Harry le ayudase a salir de allí. Ahora, los dos _ardían_ cada vez que se encontraban en esa clase del séptimo piso, con una mesa transfigurada en una cama y unas sábanas que habían sufrido un sin fin de encuentros.

Para Malfoy, esos últimos meses habían sido reconfortantes, propiciándole una estabilidad que hacía años que no tenía. Estar con Harry era liberador, como un soplo de aire fresco en un ambiente intoxicado, sucio y deprimente; era despertar abrazado a una cálida figura, disfrutar de noches perdido en una lujuria inagotable, de puro y necesitado deseo. Al principio, hubo muchos nervios, caricias temblorosas que descubrían por primera vez el cuerpo de un hombre, bocas sedientas, miradas anhelantes. Ahora, no quedaba ningún misterio por descubrir. El Slytherin conocía de memoria que sitios tocar o lamer para que el moreno le pidiera más. Harry siempre deseaba más, parecía que nunca tenía bastante y Draco nunca se lo había negado, no quería hacerlo.

Pero hoy era el último día del curso, por fin dejaría de estar en esas paredes que le recordaban tantas cosas que prefería olvidar. Era consciente de que gracias a la compañía de Potter el año había sido muchísimo mejor de lo que se habría imaginado, pero, a pesar de todo, aún tenía esa marca en el antebrazo, aún no conseguía vivir con sus equivocaciones y si continuaba en ese entorno, jamás lo lograría. Nunca habían hablado de qué sucedería tras esta noche, pero estaba convencido de que Harry pensaba de la misma forma que él. O al menos, eso esperaba.

Harry… nunca habría pensado que estaría tan perdido o que se sentiría tan solo, tan necesitado de la compañía de una persona que no le marcara qué hacer o qué pensar. Potter había sido una marioneta, dejándose manipular por unos hilos demasiado largos como para ser cortados, aceptándolos de forma sumisa. Y ahora, tenía que seguir adelante, por su propio pie y en el camino que él decidiera.

—Harry despierta —dijo Draco, moviéndole un brazo—, es tarde y tenemos que hablar.

—Humm… —El Gryffindor abrió los ojos, parpadeando con lentitud—. ¿Qué pasa, Draco? Estoy cansado…

—Mañana nos vamos de Hogwarts… —susurró, incorporándose en el lecho—, y… creo que entiendes lo que esto significa.

El moreno se giró, tapándose con la sábana. Sí, Harry sabía lo que eso significaba. Habían sido muchos días los que habían compartido en esa cama, muchas charlas y sobre todo, mucho sexo. Desde la primera vez que se habían besado, se habían metido de lleno en una vorágine de la que ninguno había querido escapar. Ser el amante de Draco le había dado otro sentido a su vida, porque entre sus brazos se había sentido protegido, querido, anhelado e importante. Y no tenía nada que ver con que Harry fuera el salvador del mundo mágico, no, Malfoy estaba junto a él sin esperar nada más a cambio que su compañía, no le forzaba a nada, podía ser libre de decir o hacer lo que quisiera. Draco sólo necesitaba a Harry.

Pero esa relación que se había fraguado a escondidas, llegaba a su fin. Por más que le doliera, por más que una parte de él le gritara que podía impedirlo, era consciente de que era lo mejor para ambos. El moreno conocía los miedos del Slytherin, había presenciado las pesadillas que le atormentaban por las noches, conocía lo que le inquietaba, lo que continuaba persiguiéndole. Sería un mezquino si no le dejaba libre, aunque doliera no volver a sentir las tiernas caricias en su piel, ni la lengua jugosa lamiéndole los labios o cualquier recoveco de su cuerpo, ni los ojos perlados que había llegado a adorar como nunca pensó que lo haría. Por no hablar de la forma arrolladora con la que hacían el amor, moría cada noche saciado entre los brazos de Draco, con una pasión desenfrenada que se liberaba y revivía cada día.

Sin embargo, los dos tenían que seguir avanzando y ante todo, cada uno por su lado. Era lo mejor, era lo que _debía_ _ser_.

—Lo sé Draco, lo sé… —respondió Harry, sentándose al lado del rubio—. Y no te creas que no lo entiendo… porque lo hago —aseguró, cogiéndole una mano.

—Me alegra escucharlo —contestó Malfoy, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tal vez… más adelante… —comenzó a decir Harry, abrazándose al pecho del Slytherin.

—No Harry, no pienses en eso. No vivas pensando que volveremos a encontrarnos, porque entonces esto no servirá de nada —afirmó Draco, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —suspiró, obnubilado en el dulce olor que desprendía el rubio—. Tenemos tiempo para…

—Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo —contestó riéndose, tocándole las pequeñas marcas de la espalda.

—Eso no es verdad, idiota —replicó, uniéndose a las risas de Draco—. Pero tenemos o no… —volvió a insistir, besándole la larga cicatriz que se encontraba en el pecho de su amante.

—Por supuesto… —musitó en el oído del moreno. Siempre, si pudiera siempre, pensó Draco, besándole con suavidad.

Harry se colocó encima de la persona que le había hecho tantas veces el amor. Se abandonó a las manos que en muchas ocasiones le habían tocado, a los labios que tanto le conocían, al miembro que le había llenado cada noche, a las palabras obscenas y cariñosas. Se entregó por _última_ vez a Draco.

Ninguno hizo promesas de amor, las miradas y los cuerpos sabían lo que no hacía falta pronunciar en voz alta. Decir que se querían era innecesario cuando podían _sentirlo_ hasta el aire que respiraban.

_Todo sería diferente._

* * *

Respuestas comentarios:

**Aeren**: me encantan cuando son adolescentes, porque son tan tiernos, tan mkflnal que me dejan idiota y fluffy perdida xDD Gracias a ti!

**Fanfiker**: mira que no logarte! Muy mal! xD Bueno, no te diré nada sobre tus dotes de adivinación, porque o bien te lo chafo o bien te me pones en plan bruja Lola con las velas negras y no es plan. Sólo te diré que en el resumen dejaba caer bastante lo que podría pasar y hasta ahí puedo leer ^^ Es un beso que es el primero y como tal, tiene ese momento de dudas, de incertidumbre y después de… OMG! Necesito más! Un abrazo!

_**El lunes, el cuarto capítulo "Separados", desde el punto de vista de Draco. Son los únicos capítulos que me centraré por separado en ellos. Que tengáis un feliz fin de semana y comentar es amar!**_


	4. Separados—Draco

4. Separados—Draco

_Hola! Llegamos al cuarto capítulo. Soy consciente de que el anterior fue un poco triste, pero era un momento necesario para los dos. El capítulo de hoy, únicamente será de Draco. Gracias a lucyrobholic, AnnaS, Adriana11, .794, Bea1617, aeren y Lunatica Dark por los comentarios del anterior, a los que no estabais logados os responderé al final. Es de agradecer que vayáis siguiendo la historia y comentando vuestras impresiones, de verdad. Y también a los que haceis follown a la historia. Gracias!_

* * *

Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza a causa del permanente movimiento del autocar, aunque al menos ya no escuchaba el continuo ruido del motor gracias al discman que se había comprado en el aeropuerto y que se había convertido en el mejor acompañante de esa aventura. Llevaba unas dos horas metido en ese cacharro y las que todavía le quedaban por delante.

Tras partir de Hogwarts, los Malfoy no habían tardado mucho tiempo en abandonar Londres refugiándose en una de las propiedades que tenían en Niza. Pero para Draco, no era como si hubieran cambiado mucho las cosas. Se sentía ahogado en el mundo mágico, incapaz de salir a la calle, con un temor constante a los reproches, a las miradas de desprecio y aunque sabía que en su gran mayoría todo procedía de su imaginación, era incapaz de evitarlo. Así que tras estar durante meses cavilando con qué opción podía ser la salvación, acabó decidiendo que tal vez marcharse todavía más lejos sería lo idóneo.

Y ahora, ahí estaba, montado en un autocar que lo llevaba a la región de la Capadoccia. No había sido casualidad empezar por Turquía, un país con unas costumbres diferentes a las suyas, en una región que nadie sabía quién era y donde sólo sería un turista más. Sin embargo, lo que en su casa le había parecido un grandioso sueño, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla y no era únicamente porque se había prometido a sí mismo usar la magia sólo en casos de necesidad, también porque se sentía solo. Había permanecido en Estambul dos días antes de embarcarse en el tour que estaba haciendo, pero habían sido suficientes para entender que el hecho de que ninguno de los habitantes le conociera era contraproducente. Sí, nadie le juzgaba, pero a su vez, nadie le acompañaba. Tal vez, la idea que le había seducido era la errónea, tal vez era demasiado pronto para hacerse el valiente.

Muchas horas más tarde, el guía le despertó diciéndole en un inglés algo forzado que ya habían llegado al valle de Devrent, la primera parada programada. El rubio apagó la música, cogió sus pertenencias y casi corrió para salir de ese sitio. Nada más pisar tierra firme, el helado viento le enfrió las mejillas y un paisaje blanco le dejó sin respiración.

—Ha tenido suerte —le aseguró el guía—, no suele nevar tanto en febrero y hacemos pocas excursiones en esta época. Disfrute del paisaje.

Draco le dio las gracias, comenzando a caminar por la nieve, sin tener un rumbo concreto. Había visto fotos de ese lugar en una guía, pero en ellas, las Chimeneas de Hadas, que era como se llamaban a esas formas creadas por el viento que llevaba años azotando esa región, no estaban tapadas por un manto blanco, igual que se encontraba todo el valle. Mientras paseaba perdido en la inmensidad del lugar, sólo era capaz más de pensar en lo puro que se veía todo a su alrededor.

—Ha tenido suerte… —repitió, pronunciando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Sí, la había tenido. No sólo por lo que estaba viendo en ese instante, pensó, también porque había _sobrevivido_, todavía lo seguía haciendo. No había fallecido como muchos otros, la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y, en ese momento, esa frase tan cliché, esa frase que en otro momento no habría significado nada, tuvo otro sentido. No podía seguir lamentándose por los errores cometidos, no podía continuar evitando mirar el tatuaje que le acompañaría siempre, no podía si quería seguir vivo. Se dejó caer al suelo sobrecogido por las ideas que le desbordaban la mente. Daba igual que la nieve le calara la ropa, el frío, el viento, todo eso era secundario ante lo que se le estaba revelando delante suyo, ante ese inmaculado horizonte que parecía infinito y que le gritaba que conseguiría levantarse, que dejara de menospreciarse, que _si quería_, su alma dejaría de estar quebrada. Si esas chimeneas habían soportado años de viento arenoso, adaptándose, moldeándose, él también podría.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Mike sentándose a su lado, era un joven inglés, poco mayor que él y el único turista muggle que no venía acompañado por una pareja.

—La verdad es que sí, es… no sabría cómo explicártelo —confesó cogiendo algo de nieve, congelándose los dedos.

—Se te nota en la cara, tranquilo —le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero hace un frío horrible —continuó levantándose, ofreciéndole una mano—, se te mojará la ropa y todavía quedan muchas cosas por ver. Esto es sólo el principio.

Draco se agarró a la palma del otro chico, incorporándose. Sí, eso era _sólo el principio_, caviló mientras comenzaba a disfrutar del valle con la compañía de Mike.

Desde esa visita, Draco cambió de perspectiva ante el largo viaje que se había planteado. Al principio, continuó su itinerario marcado junto con Mike, un chico que quería descubrir otras culturas viviéndolas en primera persona. Se empapó de conocimientos del mundo muggle, se olvidó de la magia que tantos disgustos le había proporcionado, se relacionó con gente que no conocía dejando un sin fin de amistades allá por donde iban y cuando Draco decidió que quería continuar con un trayecto todavía más largo, el Slytherin se despidió de una persona que le había ayudado a que el dolor de la separación de Harry fuera algo más liviano.

Un año más tarde, Draco regresó a Niza siendo una persona nueva, refulgiendo alegría, conocimientos y, sobre todo, a gusto consigo mismo. Nada quedaba del adolescente que se marchó, nada quedaba del Draco quebrado ni asqueado de lo que veía cada día en el espejo. Era otro Draco.

Pero había cosas que no había permitido eliminar, como el recuerdo de un cuerpo cálido con cabellos morenos y una lengua pecaminosa. No, Harry le había acompañado, calentándole el corazón con los recuerdos de una hermosa relación, era demasiado puro como para borrarlo.

Ahora, no sabía qué podía suceder, comenzaba otra aventura.

_Todo era diferente._

* * *

_Por si os interesa, el CD que Draco estaba escuchando durante el largo trayecto en autobús es "Life Thru a lens" de Robbie Williams, sobre todo la canción "Angels"._

_Respecto al lugar que va Draco, la Capadoccia es una región enorme, y suelen hacerse tours que duran unos tres o cuatro días para visitarla. El valle de Devrent es muy famoso por las chimeneas de las hadas y también es conocido como el Valle de la imaginación, por las rocas con formas tan dispares y que cada uno ve algo diferente._

_Y después de esta lección, sólo me queda deciros que el miércoles el capítulo cinco con "Separados—Harry". Y el viernes…. Ah… que pasará el viernes…. ^^_

_Un abrazo!_

* * *

**AnnaS: **Hola! Me alegra que te este gustando el fic y que sea de los pocos que has leído en que ellos son adolescentes. La verdad es que cuando son tan jovencitos son de lo más adorables, tienes razón ^^ Ahora a ver que les depara el futuro :) Muchas gracias por leerte mis otros fics, espero que los demás que tengo también te gusten :) Un abrazo y espero que hayas disfrutado también de este capítulo!

**Bea1617: **Hola Bea. Gracias! La verdad es que la limitación de 1000 palabras tiene sus pros y sus contras, que saber que con tan pocas palabras he calado me alegra (no me matéis xD). Es una separación dolorosa, pero necesaria, y bueno, a ver que pasa en el futuro, en un posible encuentro… eso ya lo veremos más adelante ^^ Espero que te haya gustado como lo ha vivido Draco. Un abrazo y gracias!

**Aerenrural**! Me encantan tus cambios de nombre xD Bueno, tienes razón en que es triste pero necesario. Necesitan seguir su camino, crecer, evolucionar y ahora mismo lo tienen que hacer separados. Es una separación limpia, cada uno de ellos entiende y comprende y eso da esperanzas… a ver que pasa más adelante :) Un besote!


	5. Separados—Harry

_Separados—Harry_

_Hola! Después de conocer qué hizo Draco, hoy toca saber algo de lo que sucedió con Harry. Gracias a Aeren76, Adriana11, zilfyks, AnnaS, Bea1617, FanFiker-FanFinal, ruka0727 y a Lunatica Dark por vuestros comentarios, que he contestado en privado excepto las que no estabais logadas que lo hago al final del capítulo. Es un placer leer vuestras impresiones, de verdad, y también a los que ponéis la historia en favoritos o follow :)_

* * *

Sentado en un banco de un parque cercano al Callejón Diagon, Harry contemplaba con la mirada perdida a diferentes grupos de niños jugando. Una ligera brisa despeinaba aún más sus cabellos, unos rayos de sol le calentaban las mejillas y risas inocentes inundaban el lugar, mientras no dejaba de recordar la discusión tan agria que hacía un rato había tenido con Hermione y Ron.

Tras marcharse de Hogwarts, regresó a Grimmauld Place, donde prácticamente se quedó encerrado disfrutando de una tranquilidad y un sosiego liberador. Que Ron y Hermione se hubieran ido en busca de los padres de ésta, le había permitido tener un necesario periodo de tregua. Durante todo ese tiempo, Harry lo había dedicado a pensar sobre qué hacer a partir de ahora, aunque lo único que consiguió sacar en claro era lo que no quería, dejándole frustrado y con ningún resultado positivo a la vista.

No deseaba ser Auror, ni seguir luchando contra fuerzas oscuras, ni convertirse en un clon de su padre, bastante tenía con parecerse a él, algo que en el pasado le había gustado, pero que ahora le ofuscaba terriblemente. Deseaba cometer errores o aciertos, elegir por él mismo, el libre albedrío como lo llamaban los muggles, y que no había vivido jamás. Todo marcado, todo pautado, incluso la elección de ir a Gryffindor había sido sugestionada por las palabras en contra de los Slytherin. Estaba cansado, hastiado y eso era lo que les había dicho a sus amigos cuando vinieron a su casa con panfletos de la Academia de Aurores. La mirada ilusionada de Hermione explicándole lo maravilloso que sería su futuro le había parecido irreal, falsa, cargada de promesas que le desagradaban y de las que no quería saber nada. Y Harry comenzó a aprender a utilizar la palabra "no", con todo el significado implícito que conllevan esas dos sílabas.

Los gritos y los reproches vinieron por parte de los tres, liberando pensamientos venenosos que ninguno era consciente que llevaba dentro. "Sólo miramos por ti Harry, queremos que seas feliz", le había asegurado su amiga entre sollozos, pero el daño estaba hecho y él sólo veía que no le permitían crecer más allá de lo que ellos consideraban lo correcto para su supuesto bienestar.

Agobiado y rabioso, se marchó dejándoles allí, sin dar lugar a más replicas ni más intentos de llevarle hacia el camino correcto. Sin saber a donde ir, acabó en ese parque, donde pudo relajarse y no pensar en nada más que el calor del verano de julio, algo que no era nada habitual en Londres.

Cuando empezó a anochecer decidió regresar a casa, creyendo que los dos se habrían marchado, pero al entrar al comedor los descubrió sentados en el sofá del comedor, esperándole en silencio.

—¿Qué hacéis aún aquí? —preguntó enfadado—. ¿Todavía queréis controlar mi vida?

—No, queremos pedirte perdón —confesó Ron levantándose para acercarse a Harry—. Hemos estado hablando y… tienes parte de razón. Somos tus amigos, pero no tenemos derecho a meternos en tu vida.

—Nosotros… siempre hemos estado juntos, los tres —continuó Hermione, mirándole todavía sentada—, nos hemos ayudado, pero Harry, tú siempre has llevado tanto peso encima, tantas cosas, Voldemort, los horrocruxes, la muerte de Sirius… sólo quería protegerte, facilitarte las cosas… pero… —Bajó la cabeza, apretando los manos contra las rodillas—, no eres un niño, ni necesitas que te digamos qué hacer, siempre has salido adelante y sentimos haber participado sin darnos cuenta en esa manipulación que dices.

Harry miró sus rostros, compungidos, avergonzados, apenados. Ambos habían sido dos personas importantes en su vida, todavía lo eran. El tiempo en Hogwarts no había sido fácil para ninguno de los tres, pero siempre le habían dado su amistad incondicional. Era diferente a lo que había hecho Dumbledore, por ejemplo. En ellos no había un plan secreto para un bien mayor, sólo la imperiosa necesidad de querer que fuera feliz, aunque con métodos incorrectos. No podía alejarlos de él, no cuando los ojos llorosos de Hermione le suplicaban perdón, no cuando en el fondo sabía que había pagado en ambos toda la frustración que otros le habían hecho padecer.

—Creo que yo también os debo una disculpa —dijo Harry, pasados unos minutos de silencio y miradas—. He sido injusto con vosotros, pero… yo sólo, yo sólo… quiero tener el poder de elegir algo por mí mismo, de acertar o de estropearlo. Quiero sentir lo que es decidir mi propio camino, sólo quiero ser un chico normal, sólo eso.

Antes de seguir hablando, los brazos de Hermione le rodearon dándole un cálido abrazo. —La que he liado —susurró, algo avergonzado—. Soy un jodido histérico.

—No —replicó la castaña con suavidad—, eres humano.

Horas más tarde, solo de nuevo, Harry pensaba en la larga conversación que habían mantenido los tres. El moreno se sinceró al fin, contándoles todo lo que llevaba guardado dentro durante tanto tiempo, la sensación horrible de descubrir que había sido una marioneta manejada por unos largos hilos, de entender que le habían engañado. Se sentía liberado, como si se hubiese quitado una gran losa que llevaba a las espaldas, algo que sólo había vivido con Draco pero que ahora era una emoción aún mayor.

_Draco._

Miró la botella de firewhisky que reposaba en la mesa. Siempre que la veía se acordaba de él, de ese primer beso con sabor a alcohol y a puro pecado. El rubio seguía vivo en su corazón, un recuerdo de una relación que no tenía pensado olvidar jamás. Era demasiado hermosa como para hacerlo. Con una sonrisa y con el alma más ligera, se fue a dormir, sabiendo que pronto llegaría el camino elegido.

Unas semanas más tarde, y tras escuchar una conversación entre un padre y un niño muggle, que estaba aterrado por lo que podría encontrarse en Hogwarts, al fin, apareció la idea que tanto anhelaba. Era descabellado, impetuoso y seguramente encontraría muchas trabas en el proceso, pero era suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

_Todo era diferente._

* * *

_Y el viernes, llegamos al capítulo 6: "**El reencuentro**". Sí, no os voy a hacer esperar más._

_Un abrazo a todas! Y recordad, comentar es amar! ^^_

* * *

**AnnaS**: Hola! La verdad es que una de las cosas que tuve muy claras es que Draco necesitaba irse lejos y que mejor forma que hacerlo viajando, así podría olvidarse de todo eso que le impedía ver todo lo bueno que tenía. Espero que te haya gustado que hizo Harry separado de Draco, algo bastante diferente a lo de Draco. Y no Draco no ha olvidado a Harry, no :) ¿Angels te trae recuerdos de tu primer amor? La verdad es que soy un poco freak y cuando pensé en qué podría estar escuchando, miré que música había ese año y no dude ni un minuto en Robbie Williams y en esa canción ^^ Un abrazo!

**Bea1617** Hola! Gracias! ^^ Sí, la separación no vino porque sí, más bien por algo que tenía que suceder. No era el momento, Draco tenía que seguir adelante y superar todo lo que le impedía ser feliz del todo. Y si, el recuerdo de Harry ahí sigue, hay que conservar las cosas buenas de la vida :) Un abrazo!


	6. El reencuentro

**_El reencuentro_**

_Sí, lo sé, hoy no es viernes, pero es muy probable que mañana llegue tarde a casa, que como soy así de previsora me he adelantado un día. Llegamos a otra parte del fic, y como no quiero entreteneros que sé que tenéis ganas de saber qué pasará, sólo daros las gracias a FanFiker-FanFinal, AnnaS, Bea1617, Adriana11, zilfyks y Lunatica por vuestros comentarios y que he respondido en privado, excepto a los que no estáis logados que lo hago al final._

La canción _Suddenly I see - KT Tunstall _ me ha acompañado en este capítulo

* * *

_Suddenly i see_

_This is what i wanna be_

—¿No quiere ir a descansar, señor Malfoy?

—No y por favor Harvey, llámame Draco. Eres mi agente, no hace falta tantas formalidades —le respondió, mirando al joven que caminaba a su lado por el Callejón Diagon.

Después de casi cinco años, el Slytherin regresaba a Londres. Había retrasado la vuelta durante mucho tiempo, pero ya no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo, además, la editorial había sido clara, era el momento de vender sus libros fuera de Francia.

Tras su primer viaje, vinieron muchos más, descubriendo nuevos lugares y siempre de forma muggle, que era como más lo disfrutaba. Fue en Nueva York, tras ayudar a una pareja de magos que no sabían utilizar al metro, cuando descubrió que podía hacer algo con todos esos conocimientos que había adquirido. A su regreso a Niza, habló con diversas personas que sabía que le ayudarían, comenzando poco tiempo después a escribir guías de viaje dedicadas a quienes querían viajar sin magia. Medio año más tarde, "Turquía para magos", ya estaba en las librerías de Francia, convirtiéndole al cabo del tiempo en un escritor reconocido. Draco volcaba en sus libros no sólo todo lo que un mago debía saber, también sus propias experiencias, con lo que más había disfrutado; era una forma de plasmar un sinfín de emociones en un papel, algo liberador.

Y ahora, ahí estaba, de vuelta al hogar que había abandonado, pero siendo un Draco Malfoy que en nada se parecía al que se había marchado de allí.

—De acuerdo, Draco. Pero tampoco podemos alargar mucho la visita, mañana tienes una firma de libros en Flourish y Blotts.

—No te preocupes, sólo quiero ver como sigue todo y me vuelvo al hotel —le contestó algo abrumado. Merlín, esperaba que nadie se pensara que sería el nuevo Lockhart. Nunca le había gustado esa parte de su profesión, pero no le queda más remedio que aceptarla con buena cara.

Continuaron caminando, mezclándose con la gente que disfrutaba de la tarde otoñal. No parecía que hubieran habido muchos cambios, aparte del cambio de nombre en Ollivander, una ampliación en Florean Fortescue y algún establecimiento nuevo. Pero hubo uno de ellos que le llamó la atención. No había ningún escaparate, sino un gran cartel que indicaba que todavía quedaban plazas para apuntarse a cursos de quidditch y a una clase de "Aprende a usar un teléfono".

—¿Qué es ese sitio? —cuestionó sorprendido leyendo el cartel: "Academia Magos&Muggles".

—Ah, se fundó años más tarde de tu marcha. Es propiedad de Harry Potter.

* * *

Estaba siendo una tarde tranquila, como era habitual los sábados. Como no había ninguna clase programada, Harry se dedicaba a repasar el papeleo que se quedaba retrasado. Le encantaba ser el dueño de su negocio, pero odiaba con toda su alma hacer facturas.

Inaugurar la Academia fue un largo y tedioso camino y aunque tuvo que luchar durante un año hasta que vio su sueño hecho realidad, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza abandonar su idea. Sus amigos le ayudaron aconsejándole sobre como plantearlo al Ministerio, a encontrar personal que quisiera trabajar con él, comprar material, hallar el local adecuado. Sí, había sido una completa locura, pero la Academia Magos&Muggles se convirtió en un lugar en que los nacidos de muggles recibían charlas sobre qué se encontrarían no sólo en Hogwarts, también en el mundo mágico. Además, los magos tenían a su disposición toda una serie de cursos para saber más sobre los muggles y durante el año se podían encontrar clases de quidditch para menores de edad. En realidad, era un lugar que disponía de una gran variedad de conocimientos, sin importar la procedencia o si eran mestizos o sangre pura. Eso sí, un fuerte hechizo de confidencialidad se efectuaba nada más entrar por la puerta. Muchas personas le habían dado las gracias por crear algo de ese tipo y Harry sentía una felicidad inmensa por esas muestras de agradecimiento, tan diferentes a las que recibió cuando acabó con Voldemort.

Escuchó el sonido del hechizo que le avisaba de una visita así que dejó el papeleo para después. Maggie, la recepcionista, tenía la tarde libre y él era la única persona que se hallaba en el local.

—Bienvenido a Academia Magos&Muggles, ¿querían recibir alguna información sobre nuestros cursos? —cuestionó antes de fijarse en la persona que le observaba de pie cerca de la entrada.

—¿Así recibes a los viejos amigos, Potter? —le preguntó Draco, fingiendo una tranquilidad que era pura fachada. Por todos los magos, era Harry. _Harry_. La última vez que se habían visto fue la noche de su despedida y ahora… _ahora_…

—¿Draco? —inquirió, acercándose a ese hombre rubio que en _nada_ y en _todo_ se parecía al Draco Malfoy que dejó desnudo en una cama—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué…?

El Slytherin levantó una ceja, más por el hecho de recordar viejos tiempos que por querer hacerlo: —Harry, al menos salúdame como Dios manda, por Merlín.

Riéndose, el moreno se abalanzó hacía él, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo. Lo había echado tanto de menos durante esos años. Por más que otros hombres hubieran calentado su cama, el recuerdo del rubio nunca lo había abandonado, permaneciendo a fuego lento en su interior.

—Me alegra verte, Draco. No sabes cuanto —le susurró en el oído, sintiendo el suave roce del cabello, ahora más corto, la fina barba y la calidez de su cuerpo. Merlín bendito, era él, _era él_. Y de nuevo, volvió a disfrutar esa sensación de bienestar que sólo había experimentado entre aquellos brazos.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Harry —contestó, absorto en como las manos del Gryffindor le acariciaban la espalda, en como el aroma del pelo moreno le embriagaba los sentidos. Durante todo ese tiempo había tenido diferentes amantes, relaciones algo transcendentales en su vida, pero ninguna había significado tanto como lo había hecho esos meses con Harry. Había persistido en un pequeño rincón de su corazón, el recuerdo de algo lejano y que había significado tanto, que todavía lo hacía.

Y ahora… ahora…

_Todo podía ser diferente. _

* * *

_El domingo, capítulo 7 con "Descubriendo de nuevo". Y sí, tal vez digáis, ¡malvada! Lo dejas en lo mejor… pero cada capítulo tiene un significado :) Un abrazo y gracias por leerme!_

* * *

**AnnaS** Hola! Tienes toda la razón en que no se puede ser feliz haciendo lo que otros esperan o quieren, eso es una tortura, y Harry necesitaba decir basta. Es una gran verdad que saber decir que no es una forma de conseguir la felicidad, me lo comentó una vez una persona muy sabia y tiene toda la razón. :) Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo! Una abrazo!

**Bea1617**: Harry necesitaba ser libre, equivocarse, acertar… Siempre he pensado que una persona necesita equivocarse para levantarse y continuar, porque si siempre los demás opinan por ti o deciden por ti, cuando te quieras dar cuenta será su vida y no la tuya y por eso Harry necesitaba decir basta. Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro. Un abrazo!

**Guest**: Hola. No, Harry no quiere ser padre, la verdad es que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza la opción. Y bueno, ya habrás podido leer algo de sus vidas, que algo del misterio ya se ha desvelado. Un saludo!


	7. Descubriendo de nuevo

**Descubriendo de nuevo**

_Hola! Sabía que algunas me diríais que era malvada xD Pero, como he dicho en alguna ocasión, cada capítulo es un momento, una situación… además que son 1000 palabras! xD Espero que os guste este capítulo. Gracias a Lunatica Dark, Bea1617, AnnaS, Sthefynice, FanFiker-FanFinal, y zilfyks. Es un placer saber que la historia os gusta y os causa curiosidad! ^^_

* * *

Harry esperaba sentado en el restaurante, mientras leía los mensajes de su móvil por el simple hecho de hacer algo con las manos. Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro con Draco en la Academia, habiendo tenido sólo tiempo para contarse algunas cosas. Pero antes de marcharse, Draco le había pedido su número de teléfono para quedar otro día con más calma. Si Malfoy no le hubiera acabado de explicar a qué se dedicaba, jamás se habría creído que poseía un objeto tan muggle.

Estaba claro que no era el mismo chico que había conocido en Hogwarts, él tampoco, pero ¿no fue ese el principal motivo por el que se habían separado? Quería conocer más de ese hombre, que le explicara todo sobre su carrera de escritor, sus viajes, que le hablara de sus anhelos, recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aunque, no podía negarse que desde que le había visto, había recordado esos meses, escondidos en la clase del séptimo piso, esas noches de deseo, de besos jugosos y de complicidad. No quería hacerse ilusiones, Draco le había contado que sólo estaría un mes en Londres y tampoco sabía si el rubio tenía a alguien que le esperara en algún lugar del mundo. Con todo lo que había viajado, era probable que eso hubiera pasado. No se habían prometido nada, así que era comprensible. Sin embargo… mantenía una pequeña pizca de esperanza y más con mensajes como el que veía ahora en la pantalla: "Lo siento, llegaré cinco minutos tarde. No te vayas con otro que sea más guapo que yo". Como si eso fuera posible, pensó Harry, levantando la cabeza justo en el momento que un sonriente Draco aparecía por la puerta del establecimiento. No sabía que esperar de esa cena, pero tampoco quería darle más vueltas. Si tenía que suceder algo, _simplemente pasaría_.

* * *

Respiró hondo antes de entrar al restaurante. Odiaba llegar tarde y encima en una cita con Harry. Maldito fuera su agente por entretenerlo con tonterías. Pero era mejor olvidar al inútil de Harvey, cuando el moreno le esperaba dentro. Durante esos dos días no había podido dejar de pensar en él. Mientras asistía a aburridas reuniones de marketing, su cabeza había revivido al detalle el breve encuentro en la Academia; nada quedaba de ese chico, ahora todo un hombre, con una mirada más sabia pero que escondía la misma calidez de antaño. No habían hablado mucho y por eso le había llamado a la mañana siguiente, deseoso de tener la oportunidad de conocerle de nuevo. Hacía años que no se sentía tan nervioso ante un encuentro del que no sabía qué esperar. Sólo estaría un mes en Londres antes de regresar a Niza, un lugar que ni siquiera era su hogar, en realidad no tenía ninguno con todos los viajes que realizaba. Nunca nada le había retenido ni importado con la suficiente intensidad como para quedarse.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, tal vez los dos habían cambiado tanto que entre ellos nada tenía sentido, o tal vez, Harry tenía una pareja. Había sido el propio Draco el que le instó a no hacerse promesas, sabía que había sido lo mejor, lo seguía pensando a pesar de todo. Sin embargo… haber revivido todas y cada de una de las noches del último año en Hogwarts, había conseguido que su corazón latiera desbocado por un sinfín de posibilidades. Cuando vio la amplia sonrisa que Harry le dirigió mientras caminaba hacía la mesa, Draco pensó que _todo era posible_.

* * *

—¿De verdad te mareaste en un helicóptero? —preguntó Harry, con una copa de vino blanco en la mano, riéndose sin parar—. Lo que habría dado por verlo.

—Oye, no te burles —le reprochó, dejando los cubiertos en la mesa—. Fue horrible, ese trasto se movía como un demonio. Yo no quería subir, pero era la única forma para ver el Gran Cañón del Colorado.

—Vale, vale, no diré nada —afirmó el moreno sonriendo—. Sabes, te tengo mucha envidia, has podido ver muchísimas cosas y yo no he salido de Londres en toda mi vida.

—Si quieres, puedes acompañarme la próxima vez —comentó con una sonrisa, moviendo uno de sus dedos por el borde de la copa—. Estaré encantado de ser tu guía, Harry.

El moreno le miró con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. La cena estaba siendo perfecta, la conversación trascurría con fluidez, sin dar lugar a espacios muertos, creándose entre ellos la misma complicidad que habían tenido en su corta, pero intensa, amistad. Era tan fácil, que no sabía si asustarse o explotar de felicidad. Y cuando Draco le miraba de esa forma, se sentía como el Harry adolescente que se había tirado a sus brazos sin ser consciente de que ese chico era lo que necesitaba. Merlín, estaba volviendo a suceder, era como si no hubieran pasado los años, la misma sensación, la misma _necesidad_, pero esta vez, ya conocía lo que encontraría.

—Siendo el Director de la Academia no puedo tomarme tantas vacaciones —respondió al fin—, aunque podría hacerte un hueco en mi apretada agenda —apuntilló, bebiendo de nuevo con una estudiada tranquilidad y una profunda mirada. Si Draco quería jugar, él también lo haría.

No pudo evitar morderse los labios, sintiéndose traspasado por esos ojos verdes, tras escuchar la palabra "apretada" salir de la boca de Harry. Salazar bendito, no era normal que ese término le pusiera tan a tono. El tiempo para ponerse al día había acabado, dando paso al agradable momento de la seducción. Todo estaba saliendo tan bien que tenía miedo de que todo fuera una broma del destino, pero no, estaba sucediendo. Harry le observaba de la misma forma que en esa lejana habitación. Eran ellos de nuevo, el mismo Harry y Draco, y a la vez, no lo eran. ¿Eso podía tener sentido? ¿De verdad podían tener una _nueva oportunidad?_

—Sería estupendo —contestó, acercando una mano hacía la del Gryffindor.

No hubieron dudas, mientras los dedos se entrelazaban por encima de la mesa.

_Todo parecía igual._

* * *

_Y el martes, el capítulo 8: "**Apasionados**". Creo que el nombre lo dice todo, ¿no? xD Pero por si acaso, un pequeñito adelanto! Feliz domingo! :)_

_«—Te deseo… —musitó el moreno, mordiéndole el cuello—. Necesito tenerte en mi cama, Draco. »_

* * *

**Bea1617** : Hola! Hoy vuelvo a ser algo malvada, pero…. Cada capítulo es un algo, un motivo, pero el del martes… creo que con el titulo está todo bien claro xDD Si, los dos se quedan en plan, no me puedo creer que estés aquí. El fuego, y todo se mantiene, bueno, en el capitulo de hoy, se ve claro jajaajaja. Un abrazo y gracias!

**AnnaS:** Sí! Acertaste! xD y si, en el fondo más o menos hacen lo mismo, sin saberlo, han seguido caminos parecidos, como bien dices, en el fondo no son tan diferentes. ¿Quién querría ser el nuevo Lockart? Jajaajaja. Pobre de él xDD Se pondrán cariñosos a su debido tiempo, aunque creo que hoy algo se ha visto… a ver que pasa el martes :) Un abrazo y gracias!


	8. Apasionados

**_Apasionados_**

_El título (y la escueta frase que os adelanté) creo que hablan por si solos. Subimos el rating! xD Gracias a FanFiker-FanFinal, Aeren, Bea1617, AnnaS, Shirokyandi, zilfyks, Lunatica Dark y a Sthefynice por vuestros comentarios y que he contestado en privado, excepto a las que no estáis logadas y que lo haré al final del capítulo. Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

Impaciente y nervioso, Harry buscaba los pantalones más adecuados para su tercera cita con Draco. Esta noche, el Slytherin vendría a buscarlo a Grimmauld Place para ir a cenar. Aunque si fuera por él, no saldrían de casa en toda la noche, más concretamente, de cierta cama que esperaba con las sábanas recién cambiadas.

Estaban llevando las cosas con calma, algo que no habían hecho en su primera relación, pero tras una semana y media de llamadas, mensajes y sobre todo, con cada beso de despedida que se daban, el deseo no paraba de incrementarse. Tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad ya no era una opción viable. Esperaba que la ropa que ahora se estaba poniendo apresurado, acabara en el suelo de su dormitorio y porque Draco se la estuviese quitando.

En cuanto escuchó sonar el timbre, bajó corriendo hacía la puerta, hallando al abrirla a Draco con una bolsa de papel en la mano, vestido con un jersey negro de lana y unos vaqueros azules. Merlín, ¿es que quería matarle?

—He pensado que nos podríamos quedar en tu casa —comentó el rubio, entrando a la vivienda—, ¿te parece bien?

Draco caminó por el estrecho pasillo, intentando dejar de pensar en lo jodidamente espectacular que se veía Harry esa noche. Salazar, se moría de ganas de dar el paso definitivo. En un primer momento le pareció buena idea el hecho de que fueran conociéndose de nuevo, de ir poco a poco, pero la lujuria, los recuerdos, todo era demasiado intenso como para resistirse más, además los dos tenían veinticuatro años y muchas cosas vividas, no había necesidad de alargar algo que ambos querían. Sintió como unos dedos se colocaban en sus caderas y un cuerpo se le pegaba a la espalda.

—Me parece perfecto, Draco —le susurró Harry en el oído, haciendo que todo el vello se le erizara por el contacto de los labios en el lóbulo.

—Aunque… tal vez… podríamos pasar al postre —propuso el rubio, moviendo las caderas hacía detrás, notando cierto bulto contra su culo.

—Te deseo… —musitó el moreno, mordiéndole el cuello—. Necesito tenerte en mi cama, Draco.

—A la mierda el postre —exclamó, tirando la bolsa. Los brazos de Harry le giraron, las manos le cubrieron las mejillas y una lengua cálida y jugosa le devoró la boca. Ya nada quedaba del recato de las otras veces, ahora sólo había desenfreno, excitación y dos hombres que deseaban reencontrarse de muchas y diversas formas, y ya tocaba pasar a las más libidinosas—. Fóllame, Harry.

—Oh sí y después… me vas a follar tú a mí —pidió, abriendo la bragueta, bajándose los pantalones, mostrando unos calzoncillos azules que encerraban un generoso bulto.

No hizo falta que Draco contestara a esa frase, acto seguido, el Slytherin estaba tirado en el suelo sin vaqueros, con las piernas abiertas y con los dedos del Gryffindor cubiertos de lubricante, dilatando su entrada.

—Sí Harry, joder, sólo hazlo —le exigió, besándole de nuevo, abrazándose a la espalda de su amante.

No había tiempo para esperar más, sólo la ardiente necesidad de poseerle como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido. No habían caricias exploradoras, ni timidez, ni miedo, sólo dos cuerpos que reclamaban volver a sentir lo que habían revivido en recuerdos. Draco sujetó sus extremidades en la cintura de Harry, mientras éste alineaba su polla contra el fruncido ano, entrando al principio con lentitud para no causarle ningún daño, pero el rubio movió la pelvis demandándole más, _pidiéndole todo_ y no pudo más que hundirse de una estocada hasta las profundidades de las entrañas de Draco. Un gemido largo, arrollador y compartido inundó la estancia. Harry se quedó estático, obnubilado en el placer tan intenso de sentir de nuevo esa estrechez rodeando su pene. El Slytherin se deleitó en notar otra vez la dura verga del moreno poseyéndole, abriéndole, llenándole. Durante unos segundos, se quedaron apresados uno del otro, unidos, mirándose, fusionándose.

—Muévete Harry, muévete… —reclamó al final, ciñéndose al torso del moreno, comenzando así una danza de caderas pegadas, de dedos apretando carne, de un miembro que tras cada embestida reivindicaba que el interior de Draco era suyo, sólo suyo.

—Mierda, no aguantaré mucho. —Consiguió decir Harry, con el pecho pegado por completo al de Draco, moviéndose con una rapidez y una fuerza que ya no era capaz de controlar.

—No pares, maldita sea, no pares —suplicó, sintiendo las pelotas del Gryffindor pegadas a las nalgas, y la exquisita fricción de su pene contra el torso del moreno. Con eso y la polla de Harry golpeándole incesante la próstata sabía que estaba a punto de correrse.

—Draco, Draco… —sollozó, notando como el orgasmo le traspasaba, invadiendo el dilatado canal con su esencia. Harry introdujo la lengua en la boca del Slytherin, sin dejar de empujar dentro de él, bebiéndose sus gemidos, advirtiendo como el semen del rubio le salpicaba en el pecho.

Abrazados, se quedaron en la misma posición durante unos minutos. Olvidando los recuerdos de algo que había sucedido hacía muchos años, anhelando vivir más instantes como el que acababa de suceder, siendo los nuevos Harry y Draco. _Iguales, pero diferentes_. Y allí, en mitad del pasillo de Grimmauld Place, sin quitarse apenas la ropa, se unieron otra vez.

* * *

—Perdona por haber echado a perder lo que habías traído —comentó Harry, tras haber pedido comida china a domicilio, lo mismo que Draco había llevado en la bolsa

—No digas tonterías, como si no hubiera disfrutado de lo que hemos hecho —contestó sonriendo, dándole una dulce caricia en los labios—. Y espero que no tardemos mucho en repetirlo —aseguró mirándole con lascivia.

—No vas a salir en toda la noche de mi cama, Malfoy —susurró, mordiéndole el cuello—. Más te vale que cojas fuerzas.

—Y tú que tengas mucho lubricante, Potter —replicó, pellizcándole el trasero.

—Puedes estar seguro…

Ambos se rieron besándose de nuevo, siendo incapaces de mantenerse alejados uno del otro, disfrutando de esa anhelada complicidad que habían recuperado con tanta facilidad.

_Todo era igual. _

* * *

_Y el jueves, el último capítulo: "**Enamorados**". Un abrazo ^^_

* * *

**Aeren**: Hola! Sí que se tenían ganas, los dos por igual! Esos nervios, ese… ay que pasará, que pasará! ^^ Si, hay muy poco drama y lo que hay es lo justo y necesario para llegar hasta este punto. Sabes que suelo ser muy dramaqueen, pero con este fic me apetecía mucho hacer una historia de esta forma :) Como han crecido y como a pesar de no prometerse nada… aquí los tenemos :) Un besote!

**Bea1617**: Noooo! Jajaaja seguro que el de hoy no te he parecido tan mala… :P Sí, hay un coqueteo entre ellos, muy tonto, muy superficial pero ahí está… como dos tortolitos jajaajaja. Un abrazo!

**AnnaS**: Hola! La verdad es que es mejor que no sepáis la de veces que reconté las palabras con cada capítulo y como, a veces, tenía que tomar la drástica decisión de tener que eliminar algunas cosas, pero la verdad, es que con vuestros comentarios me alegra muchísimo haberlo hecho así y creo que el resultado final os está gustando tanto como a mí. Daría saltitos de alegría xDD Sí, están nerviosos, cada uno por su lado, con la expectativa de qué sucederá. Han sido muchos años y ahora hay tantas preguntas y tantas cosas por saber… pero creo que lo han llevado muy bien, ¿no? ^^ Hoy ha quedado CLARO! Jajajaa un abrazo!


	9. Enamorados

**Enamorados**.

_Hola! Último capítulo y como no quiero entreteneros, al final del capítulo os comentaré unas cositas de estas semanas y de este fic (espero que me perdonéis el rollazo que os voy a meter xD). Por el momento gracias a Aeren, Bea1617, Adriana11, FanFiker-FanFinal, Sthefynice, Lunatica Dark y Shirokyandi y a todas las que habéis comentado en los otros capítulos. Sin vosotras no habría sido lo mismo._

_En este capítulo me ha acompañado (mucho) la canción "Everything" de Michael Buble_

* * *

_And in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're every word_

_You're everything_

**_Everything — Michael Buble_**

Desnudo en la cama, Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Draco, que dormía tumbado boca abajo a su lado, con el rostro relajado y las piernas tapadas por una sabana. La pálida piel se perdía en la blancura de la tela que le rodeaba, dándole una apariencia casi etérea, era tan hermoso que le parecía increíble haber podido disfrutar de nuevo de él.

Ya había pasado el mes que el Slytherin tenía planeado permanecer en Londres. Durante esas semanas habían entrado en una vorágine de deseo implacable, combinando los horarios de los compromisos del rubio con los suyos de la Academia. Los dos eran hombres con unos oficios ocupados, pero habían amoldado sus horarios sin muchos problemas para verse prácticamente cada día. Draco era tan diferente al chico que había conocido en Hogwarts, en apariencia no se notaban grandes cambios, pero, con el paso del tiempo, no le quedaban dudas de que Malfoy había madurado, constatando la primera impresión que se había llevado en su primera cena. Nada quedaba del muchacho asustado, que tenía miedo de ser quien era, ahora era fuerte, más seguro, más vital y todo eso había conseguido que se enamorara todavía más de él. El recuerdo del adolescente había quedado en el pasado, _renaciendo_ en un hombre diferente que le había conquistado con una facilidad apabullante.

Esta vez no permitiría que se fuera, lucharía por Draco, le convencería de que podían tener una relación, que podían lograrlo si cada uno ponía de su parte, porque estaba seguro de que su amante sentía algo por él, lo había visto, lo había sentido en los besos, en todas las veces que se habían acostado. No era una ilusión y pelearía para mantenerlo a su lado, aunque fuera con cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

—Draco, despierta —susurró acariciándole la espalda, hasta llegar a las duras posaderas. Merlín, le volvía loco ese culo.

—Harry, por favor, ya lo hemos hecho dos veces esta noche… pareces un incubo —replicó sin abrir los ojos.

—No es eso, tonto —contestó el moreno, pellizcándole una nalga—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Humm…. ¿qué sucede? —preguntó girándose, abriendo con pesadez los párpados.

—Mañana te vas… —le respondió suspirando, observándole con tristeza—, y no quiero que lo hagas. Quédate conmigo.

Draco le correspondió la mirada, perdiéndose en los ojos esmeralda, unos ojos que, hasta que nos los había vuelto a ver, no había sido consciente de haberlos echado tanto de menos. Ese había sido el último día de la larga promoción por el Reino Unido, con un montón de firmas, de reuniones y a pesar de lo cansado que estaba al llegar la noche, siempre que había podido, no había dudado en disfrutar de la compañía de Harry. Jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que su vuelta a Londres le traería de nuevo al Gryffindor, resultando ser uno de los mejores viajes que había hecho en su vida; que precisamente hubiera sido en su ciudad natal, era toda una contradicción. Era incomparable a lo que vivió en Turquía, porque esta vez, no se trataba de un chico perdido y asustado, esta vez era un hombre que había encontrado de nuevo a la persona que le conquistó el corazón. Harry era tan diferente al muchacho del que se despidió en Hogwarts, nada quedaba de ese Gryffindor que se dejaba llevar por los demás, que había aceptado los designios que le vinieron marcados por otros. No, ahora era un Harry Potter que actuaba, que había tenido una idea maravillosa como su Academia, y que luchaba para sacarla adelante. Sólo con ver como se le iluminaban los ojos cuando le explicaba las clases del día, Draco se había dado cuenta de como disfrutaba con ello, con la elección que había tomado.

El recuerdo del adolescente ya no existía, dando paso a un hombre decidido, valiente y que se arriesgaba. Lo había visto la primera vez que habían cenado y conforme habían pasado las semanas, lo había confirmado, enamorándose a su paso de este nuevo Harry, que le arrollaba como un huracán y le hacía perder la cordura. Estaba a gusto a su lado, protegido, querido, deseado, y sabía, Merlín lo sabía, que nada sería igual a todo lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a él. La decisión estaba tomada mucho antes de incluso planteársela. Ninguno de los dos eran los mismos, los temores se habían evaporado, sólo queda una seguridad irresistible, una convicción de que iban a hacer lo correcto, que esta vez si podía, _debía_ quedarse. Harry era el fin del viaje, su hogar.

—Yo tampoco quiero —confesó incorporándose en la cama—. No quiero irme, Harry.

—¿De verdad, Draco? ¿No te irás? —le preguntó nervioso. Por Godric, ¿era verdad? ¿Realmente no se marcharía?

—No —repitió de nuevo—. No voy a alejarme de tu vida. —El rubio sintió como el Gryffindor le abrazaba, dándole un sinfín de besos por la cara—. Harry, cariño, que me ahogas.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Cariño… —contestó avergonzado. Nunca le había dicho cosas de ese estilo a nadie, pero le había salido sin darse cuenta y ahora no quería dejar de hacerlo. ¿Aceptar lo que sentía le había convertido en un idiota romántico?—. Si quieres no lo hago más…

—Repítemelo —interrumpió, lanzándose de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Cariño, mi amor, mi todo… —entonó antes de lamerle los labios, enredando su lengua con la de su pareja.

Con Draco tumbado en el lecho, Harry le cabalgó con pasión, obnubilado en un mar de sentimientos, embriagado en el aroma del Slytherin y que sabía que nunca más volvería a perder.

Esta vez se prodigaron palabras de amor, promesas verdaderas, tangibles, correctas y mientras los dos explotaban en la liberación más placentera de su vida, dijeron en voz alta las dos palabras que hasta entonces ninguno había pronunciado: Te amo.

Este sí que era su momento, el adecuado, el esperado. Ya no quedaban trabas, sólo la absoluta certeza de que ninguno de ellos se equivocaba.

_Todo y nada era igual. _

* * *

_Este fic lo empecé con una idea muy clara. Normalmente (yo me incluyo) en muchos fics Harry y Draco o tienen una relación en Hogwarts y después siguen juntos y felices o bien, se encuentran tiempo después siendo ya mayores. Por esta vez, quería jugar con la idea de que estuvieran juntos de adolescentes, pero que tuvieran que separarse para reencontrarse más tarde. A parte de que hacía tiempo que no escribía un fluffy, género que adoro y me apetecía muchísimo hacer una historia así, incluyendo las 1000 palabras por capítulo. A veces no es el momento adecuado y sólo hace falta esperar que suceda, y como en los fics todo es posible, pues que mejor que soñar con un final feliz ^^_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado estas semanas y que habéis ido comentando, ha sido una experiencia más que grata y ha sido genial ir viendo como a pesar de que eran capítulos cortos os ha gustado. A los que habéis esperado a que estuviera acabada espero que os guste y me contéis vuestras impresiones. Si no os puedo contestar porque no estáis logados desde ya os doy las gracias infinito!_

_Y con esto, acaba mi fic número 20! No me lo creo ni yo, hace un año jamás habría pensado estar haciendo algo como esto y como dije en el primer capítulo este fic, en concreto es para dos personas: Aeren y Lucy. Sois las mejores amigas que una persona puede tener y fuisteis el empujón necesario para que mis fics estén hoy publicados._

_Volveré, todavía no me decido con qué, pero no me perderéis de vista._

**_Ro Hoshi_**

* * *

**Aeren**: Jaajjajaa Creo que Harry se lo va a f** hasta el final de los tiempos xDD Es que o se liaban o se liaban, no había más opción, ni comida, ni suelo ni nada! xDD Gracias por todo guapa! :)

**Bea1617**: Hola! Sips, es mucho mejor dejarse llevar por toda esa pasión que a golpes jajaja, a mi me gustan más, para que te voy a engañar xDD Espero que te haya gustado el último, y como no podré contestarte en otro capítulo, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este fic, me lo he pasado genial con tus comentarios, de verdad. Ha sido todo un placer. Un abrazo y espero que nos veamos en otro fic! ^^


End file.
